livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Zhen Yu (Korsakovia)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 0 Current / 1,300 Till Next Level Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Landadel Deity: Amenthia First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Warehouse Sitting Background: Open/Closed Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 11 +0 (01 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial +2 Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Oracle) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Special Save Bns: +4 Competence Bonus to Saves made vs. Disease Speed: 20' w/Gear, Base 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Mace, Heavy: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Th. Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10ft X-bow, Lt: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80 ft. 50 Bolts Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Bonus Feat: Humans gain a single Bonus feat at first level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and an additional skill rank at each consecutive level thereafter. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common, as well as a Regional Language of their choice. Humans with high Intelligence scores can learn an additional language of their choice for each point of Intelligence Modifier that they have. Class Features Oracle Oracle Weapon / Armor Proficiency Oracles are proficient with Simple Weapons, Light Armor, Medium Armor, and Shields (except Tower Shields). Spells Oracles cast divine spells. An Oracle has to have a Charisma of 10 + the Spell Level in order to cast the spell. Spell DC is determined as follows: 10 + Spell Level + Charisma Modifier. Oracles receive bonus spells based on their Charisma score. Oracles automatically know and can cast all "Cure" Spells of all of the levels that he can cast. At 4th Level and every even-numbered level there-after an Oracle can replace one of the spells that he can cast with one that he can't already cast. Life Mystery The Oracle adds the following skills to his class skills list: Handle Animal, Knowledge (Nature), and Survival. Further the Oracle learns the following spells in addition to his normal allowance of spells known: Detect Undead (2nd), Lesser Restoration (4th), Neutralize Poison (6th), Restoration (8th), Breath of Life (10th), Heal (12th), Greater Restoration (14th), Mass Heal (16th), True Resurrection (18th). This Mystery also grants access to the following Revelations: Channel Positive Energy The Oracle can channel energy as a Cleric of the same level. The Oracle can use this ability 1 + his Charisma Modifier Times Per Day. Targets may recieve a Will Save with a DC of 10 + 1/2 the Oracles Level + the Oracles Charisma Modifier to take half the effect of this ability. This ability has a 30 foot radius centered on the Oracle, and it does or heals 1d6 damage for every 2 Oracle Levels. This ability does damage to creatures aligned with Negative Energy. Healing Hands The Oracle gains a +4 bonus on Heal Checks. The Oracle may provide First Aid to two people, or treat two people for poison as a standard action (make a separate heal check for each individual target). When using a heal check to treat wounds from Caltrops (and so on), treat deadly wounds, treat poison, treat disease, or provide long-term care, you may treat double the normal number of people that you normally could treat simultaneously. You may provide long-term care for yourself. Wasting Curse –4 penalty on Charisma-based skill checks, except for Intimidate. +4 competence-bonus on saves made against disease. Orisons Oracles learn a number of 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any spell slots and may be cast multiple times without needing to be re-memorized. Feats Extra Revelation (Level 1): You gain one additional revelation (Healing Hands). Selective Channeling (Racial/Human): When you channel energy, you can choose a number of targets in the area up to your CHA-Mod. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): Whenever you channel energy, you gain a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of your channeled energy. Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills Skill Points: 06 = [+ INT(1) + Human(1) x Level + FC(0)] (Oracle-1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +1 0 1 +0 Bluff 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Climb -3 0 0 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +4 1 3 4 -4 (Wasting) Disable Device 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Escape Artist -1 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Heal +8 1 3 0 +4 (Healing Hands) Intimidate +4 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 1 +0 Perception +0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -1 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -1 0 2 -3 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -3 0 0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Oracle Spells Per Day & Spell DC LEVEL - SPD / Known / Save DC Orisons - Infinite / 4 / 14 1st Lv. - 4 / 2 / 15 Oracle Spells Known Orisons First Level * Detect Magic * Bless * Guidance * Murderous Command * Read Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Mace, Heavy 12 gp 08 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 04 lb Bolts (50) 05 gp 05 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Holy Symbol, Wooden 01 gp 00 lb Backpack, Common 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll .1 gp 05 lb Blanket, Common .2 gp 02 lb Rations, Trail (10 days) 05 gp 10 lb Total Weight: 57 lb Light Medium Heavy Overhead Off Ground Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 0-100 0-200 0-500 Finances PP: 00 Starting GP: 150.00 GP GP: 63 First Adventure Payout: +0000.00 GP SP: 07 = CP: 00 Total Earned: 150.00 GP Current Inventory: - 87.30 GP Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed or Destroyed: -0000.00 GP 0000 = Remaining GP: 62.70 GP Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5 ft. 6 in. Weight: 108 lbs Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Peach Appearance: Zhen Yu is reserved, slender young woman. When not wearing the requiste armor for adventuring, she prefers to wear bright and vibrant dresses. Green and yellow/gold are among her favorites, with these colors symbolzing life and vitality in her eyes. Her hair is a lighter shade of brown than her earthen hue eyes, and she tends to style her hair in a bun when possible. Demeanor: Reserved and distant at first, Zhen Yu warms up when with friends and comrades or those in need of healing and care. In combat her persona is a cold fury toward those that wish to do harm. When not in immediate life or death situations, or when channeling her healing energy, her personality becomes softer and less harsh and angular. Background Born in Tritower to a merchant family, Zhen Yu barely made it through her first few years of life. Her mother died soon after her birth, her life claimed by the same divine magic a cleric of Amenthia wielded to save the life of the unborn child. Even then her body was cursed with a nameless wasting disease that left her weak, feeble, and bedridden in her early years. Her birth and survival hailed as a miracle from Amenthia, she was tutored by the goddess's followers in the city. Focusing on her prayers and lessons throughout the days and well into the nights in some cases, she found that channeling the healing energy of her goddess and her healing arts came almost naturally to her. As she came of age Zhen Yu left Tritower, wanting to offer her skills to those who needed them and, more importantly for herself, to understand her life and the power she was gifted with. Adventure Log Warehouse Sitting XP Received: 1,884 XP Treasure Received: 1,729 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (6/12/2012) (DalkonCledwin) level 1 *Approval (6/14/2012) (jkason) level 1 Category:Approved Characters